


Cinque contro uno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto ha deciso, utilizzando quattro copie, di sfidare Sasuke a un gioco particolare.





	Cinque contro uno

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest!:  
> Naruto; Naruto/Sasuke; Kage bushin no jutsu; cinque contro uno!.

Cinque contro uno

 

Sasuke chiuse la porta dell’appartamento dietro Naruto e inarcò un sopracciglio, vedendo che l’altro indossava un impermeabile.

“Non fa troppo caldo per quello, _baka_?” domandò.

Naruto scoppiò a ridere e si grattò la guancia all’altezza dei suoi baffetti.

“Oh, Sasuke, perché non la smetti di lamentarti e di… pensare, per un po’?” chiese. Si sfilò l’impermeabile, Sasuke arrossì vedendo che Naruto indossava solo i boxer.

“Co-cosa…” biascicò Sasuke. 

Naruto gli accarezzò la guancia ed iniziò a spogliarlo, lo baciò ripetutamente sulle labbra.

“Non vuoi?” gli domandò all’orecchio.

Le iridi more di Sasuke divennero liquide, le sue pupille si dilatarono.

“E hai qualche altra folle idea, vero?” chiese Sasuke. 

Naruto gli fece l’occhiolino e ridacchiò.

“ _Kage bushin no jutsu_ ” disse. Alle sue spalle apparvero altri quattro Naruto, ignudi, avvolti da delle soffici nuvolette bianche dai contorni tondeggianti.

Sasuke fece una risata gelida e scosse il capo.

“Stai cercando di usare la tecnica di seduzione contro di me?” domandò.

< Come se ce ne fosse bisogno > pensò. I cinque Naruto si scambiarono di posto, mentre le nuvolette scomparivano, e si misero in fila indiana.

“Cinque contro uno. Sei sicuro di reggere?” chiese il primo Naruto.

“Puoi anche arrenderti” disse il secondo Naruto.

“Anche se io spero che tu faccia arrendere noi a te”. Aggiunse il terzo Naruto.

“Ci sono parecchie cose che possiamo fare in così tanti” disse il quinto Naruto.

“Però ricordati che noi siamo alleati tra noi, contro di te” lo sfidò il quarto Naruto.

Sasuke guardò i Naruto circondarlo e ghignò, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Lasciò che gli altri finissero di spogliarlo.

“Non avrei paura di affrontare nemmeno cento di voi” disse Sasuke.

Il primo Naruto avvolse il petto pallido di Sasuke tra le braccia ed iniziò a leccargli dentro l’orecchio. Sasuke chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, avvolse con il braccio la testa del secondo Naruto. Quest’ultimo gli baciò il collo.

Il terzo Naruto s’inginocchiò dietro di lui, accarezzandogli le gambe, passando con foga le dita sui polpacci. Gli lambì le caviglie con la lingua, gli mordicchiò la pelle e gli strofinò il naso contro, ispirando rumorosamente. Si sporse e risalì fino ai suoi glutei, dandogli un morso.

Sasuke spalancò la bocca, sporgendo le labbra rosse e fece un lungo gemito di piacere.

Il quarto Naruto gli morse i capezzoli rosei fino ad arrossarglieli, succhiando rumorosamente, lasciando scivolare un rivolo di saliva lungo il suo ventre piatto, fino all’ombelico.

Il quinto Naruto gli accarezzò il membro con una mano, Sasuke mugolò e sporse il ventre in avanti.

Il primo Naruto gli prese il lobo dell’orecchio in bocca e succhiò fino ad arrossargli la pelle.

Il secondo Naruto gli morse il collo e succhiò, lambendogli la pelle con la lingua fino a lasciargli un succhiotto.

Il terzo Naruto penetrò tra i glutei di Sasuke con indice e medio, facendogli sfuggire un urlo prolungato.

Il quinto Naruto gli prese il membro in bocca e lo succhiò, se lo spinse fino in fondo alla gola, lambendolo con la lingua.

“Qua-quale di voi… è vero…?” farfugliò Sasuke, tra una serie di gemiti scomposti.

“Indovina” disse il quarto Naruto. Gli graffiò i fianchi e gli accarezzò il corpo, sentendolo tremare sotto le dita. Lo baciò in diversi punti.

Sasuke si muoveva su e giù, mentre il terzo Naruto muoveva le dita sempre più velocemente dentro di lui.

Sasuke venne e il quinto Naruto deglutì rumorosamente, si allontanò con la bocca al membro dell’altro e si leccò lo sperma dalle labbra.

Il quarto Naruto fece mettere Sasuke a gattoni, il secondo Naruto gli si mise di sopra e penetrò Sasuke con un movimento secco.

“E per riuscirci devi provarci un po’ tutti” disse il terzo Naruto. Sasuke gorgogliava di piacere, mentre il secondo Naruto lo prendeva con movimenti rapidi. Il primo Naruto scivolò sotto Sasuke e gli afferrò i fianchi, tenendolo fermo.

Il terzo e il quarto Naruto afferrarono le gambe di Sasuke e gliele alzarono, mentre il primo lo sosteneva. In questo modo il secondo riuscì a entrare più a fondo, mentre le urla di Sasuke si facevano sempre più forti e risuonavano in modo sempre più udibile nella stanza.

Il secondo Naruto continuò fino a venire ed uscì dall’altro, il primo Naruto, ancora sotto l’Uchiha lo penetrò al suo posto.

Il secondo Naruto si mise davanti a Sasuke e lo baciò, soffocandogli i gemiti.

Il quinto Naruto passò la mano tra i capelli mori di Sasuke, glieli afferrò e gli tenne il capo sollevato, in modo che il secondo potesse mozzargli il fiato con la lingua.

Il primo Naruto si muoveva sinuoso dentro Sasuke, continuando a sostenerlo con le braccia, mentre altri due continuavano a immobilizzare le gambe dell’Uchiha.

Il secondo Naruto lo baciò con foga, facendolo gorgogliare di piacere. Un rivolo di sudore scivolò dalle labbra di Sasuke e gliele leccò. 

Il primo Naruto venne a sua volta e si piegò di lato, facendo sdraiare Sasuke. 

Il quinto Naruto si stese a terra si mise Sasuke a cavalcioni sopra di sé, gli accarezzò l’interno coscia e lo penetrò.

Sasuke ansimava rumorosamente, il capo piegato in avanti, i capelli mori umidi di sudore aderivano al suo viso arrossato. Le orecchie gli fischiavano e il suo battito cardiaco era sempre più veloce. 

< Sono completamente in sua balia. Fingo di avere il controllo con uno, ma con cinque… è pressoché impossibile… > pensò. 

Il quinto Naruto gli afferrò le gambe con forza, fino a lasciargli i segni delle sue dita sulla pelle, ascoltava i gemiti di Sasuke e vibrava di piacere a sua volta. Venne con un getto di candido sperma e lasciò che Sasuke ricadesse esanime sopra di lui. Si piegò e lo fece sdraiare sul pavimento, gli accarezzò le guance con entrambe le mani, gli premette le labbra facendogliele sporgere a o e lo baciò. Strisciò, allontanandosi da lui.

Il terzo Naruto si stese alle spalle di Sasuke, si sporse e lo fece girare, facendolo stendere su un fianco dinanzi a lui. Ghignò, mostrando i canini aguzzi, e gli accarezzò il fianco all’altezza dell’osso.

Afferrò la gamba di Sasuke e la sollevò, mettendosela sulla spalla. Penetrò Sasuke a sua volta, vibrava il bacino mentre si muoveva su e giù dentro l’altro. 

Sasuke aveva la voce rauca, ma continuava a gridare, la gola gli doleva. Sentiva gli altri Naruto mugolare di piacere o ridacchiare.

Il terzo Naruto scivolò fuori da Sasuke e lo aiutò a stendersi a faccia in su. 

Il quarto Naruto si mise sopra Sasuke, gli afferrò le gambe e se le mise ai fianchi. Gli morse la spalla, facendolo gemere piano, gli leccò il petto fino a lasciare dei rivoli di saliva e lo penetrò lentamente.

“ _Mnhhh… ahhh… sììì_ …” farfugliò Sasuke.

Il quarto Naruto gli afferrò le mani e sollevò le braccia, premendogliele contro il pavimento. Si muoveva sinuoso all’interno di Sasuke, i glutei di Sasuke si erano arrossati.

“Ti arrendi?” domandò con voce calda.

“S… sì…” biascicò Sasuke.

Il quarto Naruto continuò fino a venire a sua volta e scivolò fuori dall’altro, lasciandolo steso sul pavimento.

“Ora decidi, chi noi è quello vero?” domandò il terzo Naruto.

Sasuke boccheggiò, cercando di regolare il respiro. Guardò in viso il quarto Naruto con gli occhi socchiusi e lo indicò con l’indice.

“T-tu…” biascicò con voce quasi inudibile.

Gli altri Naruto scomparvero e il quarto, l’ultimo, ridacchiò.

“Allora è una parità, hai vinto anche tu” disse.

Sasuke ghignò, si abbandonò e si addormentò pesantemente. 


End file.
